


A Fake Relationship Only Works If Both People Know, Idiot

by Pinche_Vida



Series: Klance Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gratuitous use of italics, Klance Week 2018, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance take your foot out of your mouth, Light Klangst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), and then quickly followed with keith attempting to strangle lance, which is quickly followed with a love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinche_Vida/pseuds/Pinche_Vida
Summary: “We’rewhat?”“We. Are, um…” Lance took this chance to look at everything in the supply closet he was shoved into except for the person who pushed him in. “Dating.”Confusion was written plainly on Keith's scrunched up face. He stared, waiting for more information to come in. “Okay... and when exactly was I supposed to find out we weredating?”--When Lance lies to a bunch of diplomats and says that he and Keith are dating, he doesn't think it through enough to let Keith know. This leads him to be shoved inside a supply closet by his (fake) boyfriend - andnotin a kinky way.Klance Week 2018 Day 1: Fake Relationship





	A Fake Relationship Only Works If Both People Know, Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> _Rolls in 4 days late with Starbucks..._

“We're _what?”_

“We. Are, um…” Lance took this chance to look at everything in the supply closet he was shoved into except for the person who pushed him in. “Dating.”

Confusion was written plainly on Keith's scrunched up face. he stared, waiting for more information to come in. “Okay... and when was I supposed to find out we were _dating?_ ”

Lance coughs his nerves away as best as he could. He's getting as red as Keith's tie if the scorched feeling on his cheeks are any indication.

“You, uh. Weren't. Supposed… to.” Lance squeaked out.

Keith's eyebrows shoot up and quickly knit to match the anger in his frown.

“Well, _clearly_ , that didn't work. You made me look like an idiot out there!”

Lance withered where he stood, shoulder slumping over to cover his body. “To be fair, I made us both look like idiots, and I- I didn't think they'd come up to you!”

“Seriously, Lance? You're arguing semantics?” He scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You could have picked anyone to say you were in a fake relationship with, _anyone_ else could have helped you. Hunk, Allura, even _Pidge_ , would have been a better choice! But, noooo, instead you say you're dating _me_ , and _all_ diplomats in that _stupid_ party saw me crash and burn when they asked how we started dating. Something I obviously didn’t know how to answer!” The Red Paladin clenched his teeth and took deep breaths trying to rein the emotion swirling inside.

“Keith…”

“No, Lance.” He choked out, “I want to know why me. Why… why do you keep doing this to me?”

The closet stilled save for Keith's labored breath. Lance's lip trembled, but he asked the obvious question anyway.

“Doing what?”

“Torturing me!” Keith screamed with tears _so_ close to spilling over. He grabbed Lance's meticulously pressed shirt and crumpled it under his curled fists. A strong pull from the shorter Paladin brought them closer than the already small closet had them. His big, purple eyes were as wide as they were hurt, and all of Lance's possible follow-up questions died in his throat. “I get that you don't like guys, I get that you don't like me! I really do! So, why do you keep making me fall for you, only to break my heart in the next beat?” Whatever Keith was looking for by staring into Lance's eyes, he couldn't find. His hand dropped to his side and he let his head drop to Lance's shoulders. “What can I do to make you stop? ...What can I do to stop these shitty feelings?”

In a series of long, drawn out, 'what could possibly happen' scenarios Lance had when being pushed into this closet, being confessed to in such a heartbreaking way was as far down on the list of possibilities as Zarkon coming back from the dead to sing 'Copacabana' on a grand piano. Lance had messed up in such a royal way, that he had Keith confess to him in a room surrounded by cleaning product at the edge of tears. So, it's about time to pay the piper. 

“I… I like guys.”

He says finally, after a silence that lasted a moment to long.

Keith's head snapped up and his eyes locked onto Lance’s shaky hand being raised to try to wipe his tears away. He took a step back and smacked the hand away, opting to harshly rub his own face instead.

“ _Don't_ touch me, and don't _lie_ to me.” He spat out. “How can you think I'd believe that?”

“It’s true!” Lance insisted. “I faked a relationship cause those Borpix do _not_ take no for an answer. But I said it was _you,_ because I wanted it to be you, if,” He sighed. “Only for that evening.” Keith’s eyebrows pushed together, then jumped up once he connected the dots. “Yeah,” Lance continued, “I like you, Keith Kogane. I've liked you for a long time, maybe even before Voltron… but I've never done this before! I've never liked a _guy_ before. It just, well, it was safer to pretend that I didn't, and keep flirting with girls instead. I… I'm sorry, Keith.”

Keith sniffed and rubbed his nose. Lance smiled, cautiously when Keith's looked away with a shy smile and light blush dusted on his cheeks. “This is… such a shitty way to confess to someone.”

Lance chuckled, light, and nervous with a dash of self-deprecation. “At least it's not our first one.”

Again, stillness enveloped the closet. The moment the words left his mouth, Lance realized that today would be the day his impulsive behavior got him killed. Keith’s eyes narrowed to a thin, murderous sliver.

 _“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?”_

Words stumbled and fell out of his mouth as Lance desperately tried to backtrack his thought. “N-no! Well, I, it was a figure of speech! Really! You kn- _ack!”_

Keith gripped Lance's neck in his hands, squeezing with just enough pressure to get a wheeze with each pulse from his grip.

“You.” _Pulse_. “Remember.” _Pulse_.

“Icanexplain,just-”

“The BONDING MOMENT?”

Lance saw his vision become blurry and decided that the best course of action at that point was to knee his crush in the stomach before his windpipe was crushed. Keith let out an 'oof’ and instinctively withdrew his hands to protect his gut. Ever the opportunist, Lance took this moment to scramble out of the closet and run down the hall back to the safety of the awkward diplomatic party.

“I'm gonna kill you, McClain!” He heard in a growing distance.

“Well, for what it's worth I still like you! Let's go out sometime!” He shouted over his shoulders and couldn't help the bubble of laughter once he heard the squawk from behind.


End file.
